ICIDR projects have heavy administrative responsibilities because of the involvement of multiple institutions (with subcontracts), extensive international travel requirements, and special needs for communication, shipping, etc). We have developed a good administration plan based on long experience in this kind of project. The Administration Core will be centered at Washington University in St. Louis and at Ain Shams University in Cairo with small components at Smith College and Erasmus MC. The Core will have responsibility for overall administration of the ICIDR. This includes administrative oversight to assure compliance with federal requirements and standards and scientific oversight by the ICIDR PI and MFC to assess progress toward project goals. The Core will manage subcontract issues (preparing/reviewing expense reports and arranging for payments). The Core will also support the research effort with purchasing, shipping, communications, travel, and personnel management.